Team Future- Wilbur x Violet
by littledaydreamer4444
Summary: When Wilbur Robinson and Violet Parr meet, the whole world changes for them. Two teenagers, one everlasting love. Expect romance, adventure, mystery, and tons of suspense! Read how Willet goes through an exciting adventure together. "Keep reading, it's one of the most marvelous adventures that anyone can have." Quote by Lloyd Alexander
1. Welcome to Disney High

It was 10:30 in the morning also the 1st day of school. Wilbur Robinson had transferred

to Disney High. Only because he was exhausted of being homeschooled by Carl, his robot.

Not that he didn't like Carl, he just wanted to have more friends and be like other kids.

Disney High is the only high school he can go to since he is a "special" kid because his

dad is a successful inventor and is involved with the Walt Disney Corporation. All the kids

attending Disney High had to do with that corporation which is why the school was so

unique. Anyways, Wilbur was in class 11B. He was in the back of the class playing with his

pencil, not listening to what the teacher was saying. All Wilbur really heard from what his

home room teacher, , was saying was that in junior year they were going to have

a lot of work to do since they were getting close to finishing High School. Then he said

" Also class, this year we have a new student, Wilson Robinson. Stand up Wilbur and tell

us something about yourself." So he stood up and said " Well... my dad is the inventor

you all may know Cornellious Robinson and- " the teacher interrupted him. "Wilbur we

want to know about you." Wilbur didn't have much to say about himself so he hesitated

and continued speaking. "Umm... I'm good at dancing and I'm glad to be in this school."

RING-RING! - went the school bell. Wilbur was intrigued by the school bell since he's

never seen or heard one before. The whole class immediately charged out the room like

a herd of rhinos. Wilbur was glad that he took a school tour with the principal a week ago,

that way he knew how to follow his schedule. Next period he had science so he followed

the class to the second floor.

The whole day class 11B really didn't do much, they just had introductions from every

teacher.

On the first day of junior year, Wilbur didn't really talk to anyone. In fact, he didn't talk

for the whole first month! He wasn't the shy type of people, but come on now he's the

new kid. But he was getting used to the school and was sort of familiar with his

classmates. Most kids are in groups from what he sees. There's a smart group, a bully

squad, and cool kids who were a bit rude too. Wilbur didn't know who would be his friends

but he knew that no Disney High kid was going to change who he was.

He was sure of it.


	2. Beautiful Eyes

Here's my second chapter! I'm trying my best to match my story with the summary... Thanks for all the reviews, I hope I can get some ideas and opinions. I'm new to fan fiction so I could use some help ;)

* * *

><p>"Keep moving forward Wil. I'll get friends soon. Ugh... finish this stupid French paper already and you can go home. At least it's last period." thought Wilbur. He always tried his best to be optimistic just like his family taught him to be. He was sitting on the floor with his laptop and French homework in the Study Hall, when the Bully Squad came out of nowhere. A kid named Sid Phillips (boy from Toy Story) started being a bitch. "Hey new kid why don't you leave." Why? Wil asked proudly. "Well because I said so, you got a with that tough guy?" Wilbur stepped up in front of Sid's face and said "I don't have a problem leaving, but I have a problem with you being rude and smelling like shit." Wilbur wasn't used to cursing like that, but he hated people like Sid. Anyways, Sid's group of friends began to laugh and giggle. Wilbur knew better not to start anymore problems so he walked away with his bookbag and went outside. As he walked out the Study Hall Sid yelled out "You may be new, but I don't give a damn. You don't know who your messing with. So I suggest you watch your back Wilbur Robinson!" Wilbur gave a slight smile and went out the door. He looked around to see if there was somewhere he could sit. His eyes squinted as he saw from the distance a bench under a tree. He strolled calmly, heading to the bench.<p>

" Shoot! Someone's coming to sit here!" thought Violet Parr worried. Violet was anxious because she was on a bench reading her CrimeTime magazine and listening to music while she was invisible! She didn't like to be noticed so she just decided to turn invisible. What if he sat on her by accident? What was she going to do?

-She had no idea

She panicked and didn't move at all, Violet just remained invisible. Soon, Wilbur came and sat on the bench - next to her. Violet was relieved, but still didn't know what to do. Should she quietly walk away? She decided to just sit there, remain invisible, and quietly continue on what she was doing. Then Violet noticed something... From the corner of her eye she saw that the new kid was staring at her. Violet was now extremely confused, for two reasons...

1. She was invisible but visible to the boy

And

2. No one ever stares at her especially a boy

Violet turned visible and whispered "You can see me..." Wilbur looked in her eyes and answered "Yea but in black and white, that's cool. How do you turn black and white?"

**Violet: **"Well I'm a super and my power is invisibility. The strange thing is that you're the only one who can actually see me." Wilbur's eyes grew bigger as she said this.

**Wilbur: **"That's so cool! You're a super hero... My Uncle Art looks like a super hero, but he's a pizza delivery guy." His voice faded when he realized how stupid he sounded.

- Violet giggled

**Violet: **"By the way way I'm Violet." she said putting out her hand while talking in her normal voice rather than her soft voice that she always used.

**Wilbur: **"Cool I'm Wilbur."

**Violet: **Wat'cha got there Wilbur?" she asked pointing at the paper he had in his hand.

**Wilbur: **"Oh...this is a boring French paper I have to do. How 'bout you what do you have there?"

**Violet: **"Well...it's a CrimeTime magazine where it talks all about criminals, crisis going on, and things like that."

-Violet was going to tell Wilbur more about the magazine and how it helps her fight crime. But something stopped her. -The way Wilbur was staring at her made her feel strange and a bit uncomfortable.

**Violet: **"Why are you looking at me like at?" she asked

**Wilbur: **Without thinking he answered "You're nice look at."

- She blushed. Violet and Wilbur had a "moment." They stared deeply into each other's eyes when...

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Violet's watch went crazy- it indicated that she had to fight crime with her family.

**Violet: **"Um I gotta go." she mumbled

**Wilbur: **"Umm...yea"

Wilbur scratched his head in embarrassment realizing that what he had said didn't come out the way he wanted - but it was what he meant, felt, and thought was true. Then he thought: How can you not stare into Violet's eyes. She has the type of eyes you can look into and get really lost. The kind you can relate to. Now I know that I love beautiful eyes and that they're my weakness.

MEANWHILE...

Violet hopped in her flying car. (Which everyone in that time has.) That car is unique though, because it's also a super car. It can transform into a submarine, a rocket, and has the same power as the super who owns it. However, any normal average car can just fly- that's it. Violet loved her super car! Can you believe your car turning invisible and putting a force field around itself? Anyways, Violet drove, or should I say flew, all the way to the indicated location on her super watch. Once she got there, she met her family in a hidden house behind the dump. Violet had her suit on and everything. She was a bit ticked off with her family 'cause all they had to do was find information on a villain named Mother Gothel. Anyways, that lady was like 70- they were gonna worry about beating an old lady? The Incredibles did all their super work and headed back home early since they found all the necessary information. Violet was glad they were done stalking this old lady - Mother Gothel.

LATER...

10:30- Violet was already in bed, she was tired from a long day. All she could think of was about that new kid Wilbur. Today had been a day different than the rest, she never talked to a boy- except for her brother Dash. And what interested her the most was how he could see her when she was invisible. Violet wanted to ask her parents about it but there was a feeling inside her that didn't want to. Not only that- around that boy she felt... different.


End file.
